


Pride and Prejudice (Or, The Wooing of Bilbo Baggins)

by clockworkgirl221



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgirl221/pseuds/clockworkgirl221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if <i>The Hobbit</i> was really an early 19th century romance novel?</p><p>Or, <i>The Hobbit</i> meets <i>Pride and Prejudice</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Or, a Prologue of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a lot of liberties with this work, so please don't fuss if something seems wrong. It's likely to be purposeful!
> 
> Also, this is further proof of why I shouldn't read _Pride and Prejudice_ right after finishing reading _The Hobbit_ (or maybe proof that I should!).

Balin, advisor to the King Under the Mountain, Thorin son of Thrain Oakensheild, savior of the Men of Dale and Esgaroth, and friend of Thranduil Elfking of Greenwood, was pacing in his study.

Things were getting hard for him.

“I’ve been doing most of the work around here, while Thorin wallows! He needs perking up! Someone to share his rule with! He needs a Consort, or a Queen!” he told his old fat friend Bombur over dinner one night.

Bombur stuffed his face a bit more, but nodded, “Aye!” he concurred after swallowing. “But how on earth are we going to get him to find someone? No one on this side of the Greenwood tickles his fancy from what we’ve seen.”

And that was poor Balin’s plight for a few more days, until, with the entrance of the Dwarves’ old friend, the Wizard Gandalf the Grey, something hit Balin.

“A party!” he said.

Gandalf and Thorin looked over at the little fellow.

“Where, when, and with whom?” asked the old Wizard.

“Well… Rivendell, Midsummer, and with… all sorts of people. Thorin needs to find a Consort or a Queen soon, anyway,” replied Balin confidently. “He does not like any of the Dwarves in Erebor, or the Mines, or the Iron Hills… so we will find him an Elf, or a Man.”

“Or a Hobbit?” Gandalf asked, “You don’t want to forget about the Halflings.”

“ _You_ do not want to forget about the Halflings,” said Thorin. “And I don’t see why having a Consort is so important.”

“Well…” Balin said, thinking of his own wife, “It is companionship. Someone to share the duties of the Kingdom with. Having someone to share your life with brings so much joy and happiness.”

“I am happy enough,” replied Thorin, and the discussion was over.

But not for long. Thorin came to his own decision to allow Balin to plan a party with Elrond at Rivendell, and he dispatched Gandalf to scourge the land for suitors of all races and genders.

***

Which was how Gandalf found himself in the Shire, after inviting the peoples of Dale, Esgaroth, Greenwood, and Rivendell to come and be a suitor of Thorin Oakensheild, King Under the Mountain, savior of the Men of Dale and Esgaroth, and friend of Thranduil Elfking of Greenwood. Gandalf was just having a nip about, looking for a few Tooks (the adventurers of the Shire), when he came across Bag End, and a Hobbit outside it smoking a pipe. He looked a lot like one Belladonna Took, an old friend of Gandalf’s.

“Tell me, does a Took live here?” Gandalf asked. Not that Belladonna would be a good match for Thorin if she was already taken and had a son…

“No, but a Baggins does,” replied the Hobbit. “Good morning.”

“'What do you mean?” asked the Wizard, “Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?”  
“All of them at once,” replied the Halfling after a moment’s thought.

“What is your name, little one?” Gandalf asked, leaning on his staff.

“Oh! Forgive my manners,” the Hobbit near wailed, standing and sticking out a very Tookish hand attached to a very Baggins-ish arm. “I am Bilbo Baggins.”

“Son of Bungo Baggins and Balladonna Took?” asked Gandalf. He had known Belladonna’s family, and was just remembering it.

“Aye,” replied Bilbo.

“Well, Bilbo son of Bungo, would you like to go on an adventure?” Gandalf the Grey asked.

Bilbo stiffened, “No. No thank you. Nasty little things, adventures. Make you late for tea. Good morning!” he said, making his way back to his door.

Gandalf stopped him, “Have you ever seen an Elf?” he asked.

Bilbo turned, “My mother talked about them constantly… are you… are you going to see them?”

“Among others,” replied the Wizard chuckling. “At Rivendell. Your mother took such a liking to the Elves when she was young and visited there, I seem to remember. She had hoped they would have charmed you as well…”

“Well, my mother married my father and settled down. And I intend to keep it that way,” replied Bilbo, turning back to the door and slamming it.

Gandalf sighed, but turned around, knowing the Hobbit may have changed his mind, if he had any blood of Belladonna Took. “I’ll be at the Green Dragon for three days, little Halfling. If you change your mind, of course.”

***

Bilbo did change his mind, and almost too late. He rushed out of his house with nothing but the clothes he had chosen to wear that day. He had been looking through his mother’s old things, and found one of her writings on the Elves and their halls of singing and warmth. He very much wanted to at least see those magnificent places, if not meet an Elf or two.

Gandalf was just mounting a white horse when Bilbo came rushing up the hill toward him. “I knew you would change your mind,” he said as the barkeeper handed him a sack of coins and went to fetch Bilbo a pony.

Bilbo grumbled a bit, but finally said, “I don’t want a grand adventure. Just to Rivendell to whatever you had planned for me there. Then I want to come home to stay, with no more adventures.”

“I cannot promise you adventures or lack of them, Bilbo Baggins,” Gandalf replied as they set off (the barkeeper provided them with food and handkerchiefs for the journey, as well as a traveling cloak for Bilbo in green). “I _can_ promise that you will change on this journey. For the better, I think.”

“I think staying at home and not having adventures is ‘better,’” grumbled Bilbo.

Gandalf laughed, “For a bulk of the time, that may be correct. But the world is not in your maps and books. It is out here, in the world around you.”

Bilbo was silent for a time as he pondered this, but he was soon grumbling again, and the only thing to keep the poor Hobbit silent was Gandalf’s tales of Thorin Oakensheild and the taking back of Erebor, as well as other tales from around Middle Earth.


	2. Or, When Bilbo Met Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Gods, you guys! Thanks so much for the hits and kudos and comments! That's such a confidence boost and I appreciate it a lot.
> 
> So here's a second chapter for you all. Enjoy!

Fili and Kili were never bored in Rivendell, especially when the first night of the party arrived.

“Five nights of endless partying!” replied the younger.

Kili shook his head, “And what mischief have you planned, brother?”

“Only the best. But first, the Elves’ finest wine and mead!” called Fili, clapping his hands and startling the Elves who were passing out the drinks.

This was very much the first part of the party, and also there was people watching. Kili pointed out all the guests, by name, if he could: “That’s Legolas, son of Thranduil. Isn’t he pretty?”

“Not as pretty as Elrond’s little girl Arwen…” sang Fili.

“She’s just a child, Fi!” Kili replied, scandalized.

They noticed that Gandalf was escorting a most interesting little creature and went over to say hello. “Gandalf! Who and what is this little friend of yours?” Fili asked, putting out his hand as he bent forward towards the little creature.

“Fili, Kili, this is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. He is a Hobbit, or a Halfling,” replied the Wizard with a smile.

“Oh, you’re adorable!” Kili near-squealed, bowing to Bilbo.

Bilbo squeaked, “No, no bowing! No calling me adorable! Though I thank you for the compliment and all: I’m not trying to be rude!”

Fili and Kili glanced at each other with broad smiles on their faces. ‘If we’re smiling because of this creature, then wouldn’t Uncle smile too if in the presence of him?’ their facial expressions screamed (to each other, at least).

“Can we take Mr. Baggins off your hands, Mr. Gandalf?” Kili asked.

Gandalf laughed, “Of course, Kili. But be sure and tell him stories. He’s here for the culture.”

“I didn’t realize I’d be here for a _party_ as well,” huffed Bilbo.

Kili took one of the Hobbit’s arms, and Fili took the other, and they excitedly crossed the room, telling stories of the Dwarves. They were happy to hear that Bilbo knew of the death of Smaug and the retaking of Erebor, but they told other stories too, of Beorn the Bear-Man, and of their youth before Erebor. All the while, their final destination was where Thorin Oakensheild was boasting of his own adventures: “And then Bain shot the monster in his belly under his armpit, where the beast had missed shoving diamonds into. We rejoiced in the Man’s victory, and stormed the mountain. All I wanted was the Arkenstone, and I found it. Bain and company won back Dale, Esgaroth was rebuilt after some damage by Smaug’s corpse, and—“

“That’s how we took back Erebor!” called Kili, breaking up the small gathering of Elf ladies and bard-looking Men.

“The Arkenstone?” Bilbo asked.

“The Heart of the Mountain. A piece of Erebor’s past before the dragon,” Thorin explained, not noticing the Hobbit right away. And when he did, he only looked at Bilbo for a second, “I didn’t realize Halflings were cheap knock-offs of Elves…”

“Uncle!” Kili admonished.

“Go on and play with your little friend, boys,” Thorin replied, dismissing his nephews and turning to some stragglers from his audience earlier.

Kili and Fili guided Bilbo away, “How rude your uncle is!” Bilbo huffed, straightening the waistcoat the Elves had given him for this occasion.

“Running a kingdom can do that to you…” Fili said, shrugging.

Bilbo turned to him, “That was… that was _Thorin Oakensheild_ , King Under the Mountain?”

“Savior of the Men of Dale and Esgaroth, and friend of Thranduil Elfking of Greenwood, blah, blah, blah,” Fili replied wearily. “He used to be a bit less pig-headed when we were smaller, and even on the journey to Erebor to reclaim it he was at least clear-headed about the job in front of us. But gold and a kingdom change us all…”

“Well, gold and a kingdom and no spouse to share with him can change Uncle Thorin, at least,” put in Kili.

Bilbo blinked, “Is… _that_ why we’re all here? As… potential suitors for His Majesty?”

“Correct, little one,” said Kili, ruffling Bilbo’s hair, much to the latter’s distress. “Well, except for the other Dwarves he brought. That was just an entourage.”

Bilbo looked even more distressed than earlier, “So… that’s why _I’m_ here?”

Kili and Fili exchanged glances. “We’re not… quite… sure why Gandalf brought you here, Mr. Baggins. But we’re hoping that it was to be a suitor for Uncle,” said Kili.

“We’ve heard of Hobbits’ reputations: simple creatures, with simple wants. But you… if you’re here,” mused Fili, “Then you must be a descendent of Old Took!”

“Where on earth did you hear of Old Took, brother?” asked Kili.

“Gandalf’s stories, silly!” replied the lighter haired brother.

Bilbo soon got away from the Dwarf brothers, and sat down in a huff. A suitor of Thorin Oakensheild indeed! Even if he were of Old Took’s blood, he wouldn’t want to live under a mountain with a pig-headed King like Thorin Oakensheild!

***

Bilbo managed to sit out the rest of the party, except to dance with little Arwen, who was just his size to dance with. Otherwise, he sat on his bench and watched the festivities.

Thorin finally danced with some of his suitors, but ignored Bilbo for the most part. Finally, he and Balin walked over to Bilbo’s corner.

“No one, Your Majesty?” Balin asked. “Not even the adorable little Hobbit Gandalf found?”

“What is the Halfling to me, Balin?” Thorin asked, “What are the Lady Arwen, the Lord Legolas? They are pleasing to the eye, and very well to talk to, but there is no one here that I could see being with till the end of my days!”

“Give it the five nights’ due,” Balin replied cautiously. “That’s why I’ve set aside these five days. For you to get to know these people: see them in formal wear, dance and make merry, but also to see them eating in the dining halls in the mornings and afternoons, and to take walks of them in the sweet Midsummer air of Rivendell. It is a marvelous place to fall in love.”

Thorin merely grumbled, but Bilbo did feel the same as Balin: it truly was a lovely place. Bilbo had only seen the afternoon and evening, however, and he was a bit peeved about the small slight Thorin had given him earlier in the conversation.

“You are too much of a romantic,” Thorin finally said.

“And you are too much of a cynic,” replied Balin. “Open up your mind a bit to the people around you. Get to know some people. At least see them as potential friends, or allies in the future?”

Thorin sighed, but nodded, “I guess you are right. I wanted… I only wanted to see if I could find good companionship with other races when I made the decision to have this party. I thought it might be good to gain more allies should war with the Goblins happen (may it never!)”

“But I suggested it because companionship makes one very happy. Think of Gloin and his wife and son. And my wife and I! We are very happy… and that’s partly why I can stand to be around you all day, Majesty,” Balin teased. “I have someone to go home too at night. And with a Consort, they can share duties with you, as well as help you to be happy and calm.”

Thorin nodded, “Yes, yes that’s right too…”

“So at least try, these last few nights, to make friends. And you never know, the perfect person could be right here, even the Halfling Gandalf brought…”

“The Hobbits don’t have a head for ruling. They’re simple people, with no skills in any craft needed for the duties of running a kingdom, nor can they read maps, nor could they get curious about other lands. No, I don’t think the Hobbit will be a good life companion.”

Thorin didn’t realize that the said Hobbit was sitting so close, but Balin certainly did. He hit his forehead with his heel of his hand, and made a vow to himself that he would introduce himself to the Hobbit and apologize on behalf of his King.

Bilbo, on the other hand, stood up, huffed, and left the party behind him. What Thorin had said was a slight to the Tookish side of him, which was out in full force on this little adventure of his.

***

Fili and Kili woke him up the next morning.

“You’ll need a guide to the dining hall,” explained Fili.

Bilbo dressed and went outside where the Dwarf brothers were waiting for him.

Once they were eating, Fili asked about the rest of Bilbo’s time at the party.

“Very nice, up until I had to storm out,” replied the Hobbit.

“What happened?” asked Kili.

“Thorin happened,” replied another voice for the Hobbit.

Fili and Kili had chosen a table that also had all of Thorin’s company sitting there, too. Bilbo was introduced to Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Ori. Balin was the one who had replied for him, and he continued, “He slighted our dear Hobbit here, saying that they are simple, and are not even curious enough about the ways of Dwarves and ruling a Kingdom to become co-rulers.”

“That’s ridiculous,” said Ori, “Mr. Baggins is here, obviously. That states curiosity!”

“My mother was an adventurer before she settled down,” Bilbo said, nodding, “And she comes from a long line of Tooks, who are curious by nature, and adventurers because of it!”

“So do you do much reading?” asked Gloin.

“Aye,” nodded Bilbo.

“Maps?” asked Oin.

“Of course.”

“Books about other lands?” asked Dori.

“That’s what made me curious enough to come here.”

“Can you handle a sword?” asked Dwalin.

“No… but I guess I’d be willing to pick one up for defense. I’ve heard adventurers get into sticky situations,” Bilbo replied after much thought.

“There is willingness there!” Kili crowed.

The company broke out into song at that point, many a happy tune in celebration of their newfound friendship with Bilbo Baggins, adventurer of the Shire.

After that, many of the Dwarves present at the table asked for Bilbo’s company over the course of their stay, and the rest promised to see Bilbo at the parties in the evenings.

And where a Dwarf of Erebor went, Thorin Oakensheild was sure to follow at some point…


	3. Or, A Pair of Fine Eyes

Thorin started seeing a lot of Bilbo Baggins over the course of the party season. Not only was he at each night’s party, but he also spent a lot of time with each of Thorin’s original entourage. Thorin saw the Hobbit looking at maps with Balin (maps of the Wild as well as Hobbiton and its borders), and he saw Bilbo smoking with his nephews as he told his own stories (some, even, about his Tookish ancestors!). He saw Bilbo in many new lights doing many things, including a brief lesson in sword craft by Dwalin, Nori, and Dori! The things that he saw the Hobbit do were the things he thought all Hobbits could _not_ do, and over the next three days, Thorin saw Bilbo do them all!

At each party in the evening of these three days, though, Thorin assured Balin that no one attending was good enough to be Consort to the King of Erebor. But every night he saw Bilbo, and his heart quickened when he saw the brightness and color of the Halfling’s eyes.

On the second night, Bilbo was talking with Elrond, who had apparently known Bilbo’s mother, and he had looked up as Thorin passed with those very stunning eyes.

On the third night, Gandalf and Bilbo were talking to Fili and Kili, and something one of the Dwarf lads said made Bilbo laugh pleasingly, and he turned those twinkling eyes toward Thorin, who was trying to talk to Balin about… something. Whatever they were speaking about lost all importance to him then.

On the fourth night, the Dwarves took out their instruments to play for the mixed company of fellows and lasses, and Thorin looked up from his harp to see that Bilbo’s eyes had settled on Thorin’s face, and the look of surprise was evident from the little one’s open mouth. But the pleasure for the music was evident from the wondrous expression in his fine dark eyes.

It was the afternoon before the fifth and final night of the party season, and Thorin was standing before his mirror. He didn’t even hear the knock on the door, nor the rustle of its opening.

“What is on your mind, Your Majesty?” asked the visitor.

Thorin turned from his reflection to the face of Gandalf the Grey, “Oh… I am just meditating on the very great pleasure a pair of fine eyes on the face of a young Hobbit fellow can bestow.”

“What, Bilbo?” asked Gandalf, pleased.

“Aye,” Thorin replied, turning back to his reflection and smoothing out the formal robes he was wearing. “I… I admire him— _them_!”

“What, his eyes?” Gandalf asked, “They are warm, I suppose… except when he is angry or slighted, and then there is certain jolt in them that makes me feel courage.”

“Courage, from some petty feelings of being slighted?” Thorin asked.

“Yes,” replied Gandalf calmly. He could see why the Hobbit could not like the Dwarf King right now, “Because someone so small having such passion means that a great many more things are entirely possible.”

***

Gandalf left the King of Erebor to check on his Hobbit friend. After blowing smoke-rings and helping the young Hobbit pick out a waistcoat to wear, Gandalf said to Bilbo, “Give the King of Erebor a chance. Then you may leave him be if you truly cannot stand him.”

“What?” Bilbo asked, standing on the threshold of the washroom, the blue waistcoat over his arm.

“Dance with Thorin Oakensheild tonight, my dear friend,” Gandalf said, and disappeared.

Bilbo thought of his friend’s words much, especially as he entered the grand party hall with Fili and Kili framing his small body on either side of him.

The Elves played that evening once more, and there was much dancing and drinking and talking. It was the last night of the party season before the people who lived in places like Erebor and Greenwood would return to their homes. Indeed, Bilbo had asked Gandalf if he could leave tomorrow after luncheon.

The Hall was loud and merry, and almost immediately Fili and Kili were paired off with various Elf ladies who had enjoyed their company the past four nights. Bilbo was left alone, watching Gandalf as he talked to a very pretty lady from a place called Lothlorien. The other Dwarves of Thorin’s entourage seemed busy as well.

But Bilbo Baggins was not idle for long: Thorin Oakenshield swept over to him and bowed low, “May I have the honor of this dance, little one?”

Bilbo was shocked that Thorin had come to him first, but he remembered Gandalf’s words before he completely blew the Dwarf King off. “Yes, Your Majesty,” he said coolly, standing up and taking the other’s large hand.

The dance was awkwardly silent, and at the end of the song, Bilbo was pleased to go back to his bench and watch the others dancing again. Gloin, Balin, and Ori joined him for a time, until Thorin approached them and asked Bilbo to dance with him again. Balin was the one to convince his Halfling friend to dance, and so Bilbo found himself swept into another dance with the King of Erebor (and all his other fancy titles, of course).

This time, the discourse went something like this:

“We never have time for parties like this at Erebor,” said Thorin.

“Oh?”

“Yes. We work hard day and night, creating wondrous works for the Men and Elves that surround Erebor.”

“…”

“I was once one of the great smiths of Erebor, in my youth. I made the sword that Thranduil carries. Pity he never uses it, though.”

“You would rather the Elves were at war?” asked Bilbo.

“With someone other than Erebor. Then he would get some use into something I created.”

“You would rather have the Elves at war so that you could feel more accomplishment in your own work?” Bilbo seemed incredulous.

Thorin berated himself silently and tried to find a new topic.

“Have you liked your stay so far?”

“Yes, I have. Rivendell is lovely, and the people I have met are quite lovely as well.”

“I am glad,” Thorin tried to see a spark of something in Bilbo’s eyes, but was met with nothing when the Halfling finally looked at him.

“How about you? Find anyone to your special liking?” the son of Belladonna Took asked.

“Well…” this was dangerous territory. It seemed Bilbo wouldn’t want to be wooed by Thorin after his first, second, third, fourth, and now fifth impressions! “As a matter of fact… yes.”

“Oh? Who?” And there was that spark of Tookish curiosity in Bilbo’s eyes that Thorin had been waiting for. He took the chance:

“Well… I’m dancing with… with him right now,” Thorin replied, the wind almost knocked out of him.

Bilbo raised one eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Umm… Mr. Baggins. Would you give me the honor of coming with me to Erebor when I go back there tomorrow morning?”

Bilbo stepped away from Thorin then, interrupting the dance and pulling many eyes toward the couple. “I think not, King Oakenshield. With no slight to you, or your people,” he said calmly, “I told Gandalf I would only have one adventure: to Rivendell and back. And even if I did want to go on more adventures, Erebor would not be on my list while its King is an arrogant, close-minded prick!”

Thorin was taken aback, “You can’t address me like that!”

Bilbo shook his head, “I apologize, but I can’t take back my words. Those are my feelings, and you very well cannot declare war on me, for I am but one Hobbit, and I do not speak for the Shire, only for myself.”

The Halfling’s logic was sound, even if Thorin’s rage was immanent and needed some sort of outlet.

Bilbo nodded slightly, his fists curled. “Right,” he said, turning and making his way toward the door. He was soon out of Thorin’s sight, but never out of the King’s mind. Ever.

***

Bilbo awoke the next morning to twelve Dwarves, all talking at once. They stopped when Bilbo opened his eyes and made to sit up.

“Bilbo!” said Kili, sitting down next to his friend.

“We’re leaving in under an hour,” explained Balin, bowing, “We simply wanted to wish you adieu.”

“Aww,” Bilbo said, as each Dwarf gave him a tight hug. “You’re not staying for breakfast?”

“We had something early. His Majesty wants to get on the road as soon as possible. Thranduil and his group have gone ahead, and Thorin wants to catch up,” said Dwalin.

“Well. And what Thorin wants, he gets,” Bilbo scoffed, “No thought to what others want, right?”

“Well… except for you,” said Ori carefully. “He would have tried to force you had you not left. I think that’s partly why he wants us to leave so early. Because if he can’t have you, then he doesn’t want to see you until the pain of rejection passes.”

“At least he had all night to think about it, otherwise you would have been betrothed with not a say in it otherwise,” said Balin, stroking his beard. “It’s better for us in the long run.”

“Still, I apologize to you guys for having to deal with post-rejection Thorin. I don’t apologize to him, though,” Bilbo said, bowing his head forward a little and staring at the duvet in front of him.

“Aww, no need,” said Oin, putting a firm hand on the Halfling’s shoulder. “We’ll be okay. Be nice to go home…”

There was a gentle and comfortable silence that followed, as each person in the room thought of their own homes.

“I’ve got to get myself to the Mines,” Gloin said suddenly, and would have headed out, had Bilbo not stopped him.

“I thought you came from Erebor?”

“He came from there, yes,” said Fili, “Been going back and forth to the Mines of Moria, though, because that’s where he left his wife and little son.”

“Guess he’s not so little now, though,” Kili commented.

“I’m moving them up to Erebor before Durin’s Day, though. Got to get to the Mines to pack up and move,” said Gloin. “I was going to go on ahead today, since the Mines are so close to Rivendell.”

“Do you need help?” Bilbo asked, not knowing where the idea came from.

Gloin chuckled, “I thought you wanted to go home, little one?”

“Well… I do. But I was just wondering if you would need any help?” Bilbo asked.

Gloin thought about it, and then grinned, “I wouldn’t mind the company. It’s Midsummer now, so, if you can get to the Mines from the Shire before the first bite of winter in four moons or so? We’ll be setting off then.”

“Won’t that be dangerous with all the snow on the mountain?” Bilbo asked.

“They’ll go through the Mines to the other side, little one. It’s all falling leaves of red and gold on the other side of the Mountains until the first snows at Yuletide,” Nori reminded the Hobbit gently.

Bilbo remembered his maps and nodded, “Right. Well… yes. If I get bored of the Shire, which, after this journey, I just might, I’ll be sure and get there before… Durin’s Day, did you say?”

“Near the end of summer, yes,” Gloin replied, “And I thank you in advance. I hope you do come.”

And with that, Gloin left the room. The other Dwarves sighed, but followed him soon after, and then Bilbo was quite alone.

He wandered the halls in between his first and second breakfasts, and after his second breakfast as well, and then had elevensies and luncheon in a corner near the kitchens, trying to teach himself Elvish. Then Gandalf found him, and they were off, back to the Shire and Bilbo’s Hobbit-hole at Bag End.

“That really was a rubbish adventure,” said Bilbo as he paused at his round green door.

Gandalf shrugged, “That was only a taste of the world around you, Bilbo Baggins. I dearly hope you see more if it.”

And Bilbo wasn’t sure if he wanted to see more of the world or not. Only time would tell… and it did.


	4. Or, How a Baggins Loses Bag End

Bilbo did indeed get bored of being home. By the next full moon after he had come back, he was already sighing all over his house, wishing that the morning markets were more exciting (and they had been plenty exciting to him in the past, before he had gone with Gandalf to Rivendell), and generally feeling sorry for himself.

Gandalf hadn’t come back yet, as he seemed to do when Bilbo wanted another adventure (and pretended he didn’t, of course), so Bilbo made up his mind to go to the Mines of Moria alone.

He packed a few things this time, threw on his cloak, and made his way to the Green Dragon Inn. It was only three weeks before Durin’s Day. The innkeeper took his money and went around the back to the stables to get him a pony, “Uhm, the chestnut again, if you will?” Bilbo asked.

The innkeeper smiled, “Taken a liking to ol’ Myrtle, have you Mr. Baggins?”

Bilbo said nothing, and the innkeeper went on his way, bringing out the old girl.

Bilbo was soon on his way after that. He didn’t know the way very well, even looking at his map. So he went on to Rivendell again.

Elrond seemed very pleased to see him, and so soon after his last visit, too. It was only the beginning of October, or the Hunter’s Moon, but Elrond took him in for the night, and gave him a guide to the Mines the next morning after Bilbo’s second breakfast.

They stuck close to the mountain range; the wind was beginning to bite as it scrambled to get over the Misty Mountains. Finally, Bilbo’s Elf guide slanted her horse up one of the foothills, and Bilbo and Myrtle followed. There was a great door in the distance, and Bilbo followed his guide to the front of it.

“ _Mellon_ ,” said the guide, and the door swung open slightly.

A Dwarf scuttled out, “Who’s there?”

“We spoke the password, Sir Dwarf,” said the Elf woman, “That usually means we’re friends.”

“Ah,” the Dwarf replied, remembering the door, “State your business, please.”

“I’m Bilbo Baggins, a friend of Gloin,” spoke the Hobbit gently.

The Dwarf looked him up and then down, but nodded and walked back inside the door. Bilbo would have followed, had his Elf guide not put her hand over his chest, “Not yet, little one. He’ll be wanting to follow that up by finding your friend, first.”

Gloin did come out of the door, though, and Bilbo slid off his pony to hug his friend. “You should have sent someone ahead, little one!” laughed the Dwarf. “But there is room enough for you inside. Your guide may stay the night too, if she wishes.”

The Elf woman bowed and slid off her horse, “My horse, at least, will need a rest.”

***

After the Elf woman left the next morning, Bilbo had much to do in the way of helping Gloin, his (bearded) wife, and his son pack up their things. They sent a lot of their things ahead with various Dwarves from Erebor who had come to fetch them, lesser servants of the King. Bilbo knew none of them, and was slightly disappointed.

“Balin and the others have bigger jobs than the servants,” said Gloin. “Balin is the advisor to King Thorin, for starters.”

“So none of the others will be coming?”

“Fili and Kili should be here at the end of the week to be our guards on the way to Erebor,” Gloin replied.

That made Bilbo very happy, and very excited for the end of the week indeed.

When Fili and Kili arrived, there was much hugging, and many stories to tell. Kili and Fili refrained from mentioning Thorin Oakenshield in Bilbo’s presence, however. They instead stuck to what was happening with the other Dwarves that Bilbo had met and befriended back in Rivendell.

But one night, Bilbo settled down to sleep and just couldn’t. He got up and began wandering the great halls of the Mines, and soon he came upon one of the rooms set aside for political meetings. Inside were Gloin, Kili and Fili. Bilbo stayed out of the line of sight, but he was curious as to why the three were meeting so late at night and in so empty and dark a room. Only one candle flickered, and the shadows were a bit frightening to see, so he closed eyes and merely listened:

“He is that bad?” Gloin asked, keeping his voice low.

“We hardly see hide nor hair of him,” replied Fili gravely. “We don’t know what to do. Balin has been working overtime, and even when Dwalin, Ori, Nori and Dori joined him, they are all still up all night.”

“And all this because of a little Hobbit,” mused Kili, “Our King fell for that little one hard…”

Bilbo’s eyes shot open and he couldn’t help but flush. ‘Oh, it is only because Thorin failed to get something he wanted. Like a child denied a toy!’ he thought. ‘He can’t… he can’t really be _in love_ with me…’

“Who wouldn’t?” asked Fili. “If he weren’t such a dear friend and Thorin hadn’t had his eyes on him first, _I_ would have taken the chance.”

“Not before I would!” sang Kili, managing to keep his voice low.

“But you wouldn’t,” said Gloin, “Not now, at least?”

“No,” replied both brothers.

“Thorin is in love with him. Though he may never have a chance to prove himself to the Halfling ever again…” said Kili.

“…We of his company cannot even try anything unless the Hobbit comes to us first,” finished Fili.

“It is just polite,” Kili added.

Here Bilbo couldn’t help but muse about if he _would_ go to any of the Dwarves he had made friends with or not. He decided that he wouldn’t, since they were all dear friends of his.

 “It’s Thorin’s own fault, really, for losing the Hobbit’s favor,” said Gloin thoughtfully after a short time of silence between the three conspirators. “No offense to him, but he has become rather arrogant since becoming King of Erebor. He’s a fair and just ruler, but we rather… spoiled him when he became King… It’s gone to his head.”

“It’s a mixture of faults, I think,” said Kili boldly, “His, ours, and Bilbo’s.”

Bilbo squeaked indignantly at this, and then, realizing he had made a noise, fled back to his room to avoid anyone who might have heard him sneaking about.

(The Dwarves either hadn’t heard him, or had heard him but didn’t say anything about it.)

***

The next few days the Dwarf lads and Bilbo helped with the final packing, and soon Gloin, his wife, and his son Gimli were getting into saddles on their ponies, laden with food and clothing bags at the back door of Moria. “’Tis a beautiful day to start a journey,” said Bilbo.

Fili was mounting a pony that his brother had led out to him.

“Hope you don’t mind going alone, brother,” said the older one.

Fili shook his head, “We were bound to be separated someday.”

“Why are you being separated at all?” Bilbo asked.

“I’m to take you back to the Shire, little one,” said Kili, smiling fondly at the Halfing.

Bilbo shook his head, “Oh no! I was going to go back north to Rivendell, and then take the main road back to Hobbiton!”

“Nonsense!” Kili said, “It’s a lonely journey, and it’s always nice to have someone there to have your back and keep you company…”

Bilbo would have said something more, but Kili put his hand on the Hobbit’s shoulder, “It’s no trouble at all, little one.”

Bilbo kept his mouth shut on the matter, and soon conversation turned to the weather, and then into ‘goodbyes’ and ‘safe journeys’ to Fili, Gloin, and his family.

***

The journey back to Hobbiton was more pleasant than the journey to the Mines had been. Kili was better at hunting to supplement the food the Dwarves at the Mines had provided for their journey, and the young Dwarf made Bilbo laugh a lot. They reached the Shire in a week, and Hobbiton in a week and a half. But when they got to the Green Dragon, the innkeeper had grave news for Bilbo.

“Seems the Sackville-Bagginses couldn’t wait to take over Bag End,” he said.

Kili and Bilbo rushed to Bag End, where the door to Bilbo’s house was open and movers were taking out his things. Bilbo made a fuss, but the movers had their orders. Bilbo bumped into Sage “Sagie” Sackville-Baggins as he was going down the walk to talk to Kili.

“Bilbo! We thought you’d moved to that Elf place you visited last Midsummer,” she said, clearly surprised.

“No,” said Bilbo, scowling at her, “So you can put my things back in the house and go home.”

“But we are at home,” said Sagie.

Bilbo blinked, “What?”

“Mayor Borgis signed the papers saying you were gone and that we got the house at Bag End… and here we are,” Sagie replied.

Bilbo looked like he was about to cry, “Borgis is an absentminded fool and you know it, Sagie.”

“Look, you went away,” Sagie replied, clearly not interested in the conversation anymore. “We own the hole now. You can move into our old hole if it makes you feel better…”

Bilbo cried out in frustration, and Kili put his arms around the Hobbit until the former was calm enough to move forward.

The Hobbit went, alone, to Mayor Borgis, but the jolly old Mayor didn’t even have the paper anymore (he had used it as a napkin accidently). So Bilbo went to the Green Dragon, and there he met up with Kili again and told him the whole story.

“I guess I’m homeless now,” he said.

“You’re not going take up your cousin’s offer on having their old hole?”

“Of course not,” said Bilbo. “I won’t let them have the satisfaction. Maybe I _will_ move away from the Shire once and for all!”

But the Baggins part of him was coming back in full, and just wanted a roof over his head that didn’t charge him a gold piece a night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to slow down writing this... but its so much fun! Anyway, thank you all for your comments and kudos. I'm still flummoxed that this story is still getting _hits_ but hey! Beggars can't be choosers.
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Or, Erebor To The Rescue!

For three days Kili and Bilbo stayed at the Green Dragon Inn and tried to brainstorm ideas. Kili’s ideas were all to move to different places, and Bilbo’s ideas were mostly about building his own hole, maybe Over the Water near the Tooks. After all, Bilbo had been on two adventures, and the Tooks welcomed adventurers into their fold. Besides, Belladonna had been a Took, and had only moved away to be with Bilbo's father.

“Do you really want to live here, though, while your hole’s being made?” Kili asked, gesturing with his eyes to the loud tavern.

And Bilbo returned to his miserable staring at his mug of ale.

Soon three days were up, and Bilbo was about to go to Rivendell to stay for a time, as his bill was raking up and he was running out of the gold pieces he had had in his pockets from his last adventure. But he needn’t have stormed off alone, for Gandalf suddenly came through the door, as Wizards often do. Kili and Bilbo both crowed in delight and ran up to meet Gandalf halfway.

“What news?” Gandalf asked. “I was on my way to parts unknown when I felt I was needed in the Shire.”

“Just in time,” Kili said, “The Sackville-Bagginses took poor Master Baggins hole and he hasn’t any relief!”

“Oh my,” said Gandalf, clucking his tongue. “And the Mayor wasn’t any help at all?”

“None,” replied Bilbo despondently.

Gandalf stroked his beard, “Well… seems like we’ll have to have you relocate somewhere better…”

Kili stuck his tongue out at Bilbo, and the Halfling was about ready to wail. Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder, “It will be all right… you have friends in other places. Elrond might let you stay at Rivendell.”

“Oh no!” cried Kili, “You should come to Erebor and stay with us!”

Bilbo yelped, “But… don’t you share quarters with Thorin?”

“Not quarters, no. And you wouldn’t be staying directly with us,” Kili mused, “But I’m sure Thorin can find you somewhere to live in the Moutain…”

Bilbo’s face colored, “He won’t want to help me… I… I rejected him!”

Kili blinked, “Well… you did. But I’m sure… time has healed those wounds…”

“He seems to still have a soft spot for you, Bilbo,” Gandalf mused. “You must let him have the chance to apologize. And you must apologize too…”

“I have!” Bilbo replied indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gandalf sighed, shaking his head, “Bilbo Baggins, you are the most stubborn Hobbit I have ever met.”

Bilbo said nothing in reply.

Kili finally broke the silence, “Give Erebor a chance,” he said, pleading with the Halfling now. “We’ll make sure Thorin doesn’t approach you unless you want him to.”

“Why would I want him to?” Bilbo shot back.

“No reason,” Kili replied, looking at Gandalf with an incredulous look.

Bilbo thought for a moment. Though Elrond was his friend, and Rivendell was quite nice, Gloin was now at Erebor as oppose to the Mines of Moria, and all the other Dwarves, too, and Bilbo was quite fond of those Dwarves and missed them a lot. In Rivendell he would be lonelier, even with little Arwen to take care of.

And one arrogant Dwarf really couldn’t stop Bilbo from seeing twelve other Dwarves were who lovely people and dear friends.

“To Erebor I go, I suppose,” said he, looking first to Gandalf, and then to Kili.

Gandalf gave him a good-natured smile and then turned to Kili, “Why don’t you head back to Erebor ahead of us. Tell the folk back home of Bilbo’s predicament and get everything ready for his arrival. I will be his guide over the mountains, at least.”

Kili nodded, and was out of the inn and on a pony in record time.

***

It took two weeks at a full gallop to reach Erebor, and by the time Kili had arrived, his poor pony probably hated him. He handed the reins to one of the stable lads.

“That’s another poor pony that I won’t be riding again, otherwise she’ll be very angry with me,” he told the boy conspiratorially.

He approached his uncle after hugging his brother tightly and telling the older boy what happened. Fili went with him to tell the other Dwarves as well as Thorin of the Hobbit’s predicament.

“Homeless!” cried Ori. “We should go over to the Shire and take back our little Hobbit’s home!”

“He wouldn’t like that,” said Balin. “Kili had the right idea, inviting him to Erebor. His friends will care for him.”

This was said to Thorin, who was stroking his chin thoughtfully. He finally nodded, “Well… we best get him some rooms ready. Have we got… uhm… hobbit-hole-like rooms somewhere?”

“We can certainly redecorate some of the empty rooms on the first floor,” said Balin looking at the map of the city. “Towards the end of the hallways, where there is some light. Bilbo will be wanting a little sunlight…”

“It’ll be a long way from the kitchens,” said Bombur, remembering his little friend’s affinity for food (or was that his own?).

“He’ll have a guide for as long as he needs,” Fili said. “One of us will go with him when he explores, which he’ll want to do, and some of us even share in his eating habits and will be able to go get him for meal times!”

Thorin was surprised that the twelve Dwarves around him knew so much about the little Hobbit, but he supposed he had only seen one side of Master Baggins, and hadn’t actually spoken to him as the others had. He felt a certain pang of regret. Bilbo wouldn’t want to speak to him now, even if he was going to be staying at Erebor for a time, so Thorin might never know Bilbo as his company did...

“Something the matter, Uncle?” Kili asked.

“Regret,” Balin answered for Thorin. “Wish you had spent as much time with Master Baggins as we all had?”

Thorin heard the slightly teasing tone from his advisor, but still he shook his head gravely, “I am an arrogant fool.”

“First step in the road to recovery is admittance,” said Fili cheekily, elbowing his uncle and laughing when the older Dwarf scowled at him. “Aw, don’t be like that, Uncle! There will be time to prove yourself to Bilbo, especially when he gets here!”

“And once he realizes you were the one to suggest hobbit-hole-like quarters for him, he’ll realize how much you care about him,” said Balin, “Now… we should really get started on those renovations if they are to be done before the little one arrives…”

But Thorin was leaving the room, getting his fur cloak from its peg on the wall.

“Where are you going?” Dwalin asked.

“I’m going to Beorn’s to wait for the Halfling to take him here myself.”

The Dwarves actually thought that was a good idea, and all that was said was from Kili:

“Don’t take the black pony, she’s a bit tuckered out from my hard ride to get here!”

***

After a two-day rest at Rivendell, Gandalf and Bilbo went through the Mines of Moria through a passage to the other side of the Misty Mountains.

They came out near an Eagles’ Eyrie, and stayed with the Eagles for a time while Gandalf and the head Eagle caught up with each other. While the two old creatures were visiting, Bilbo exercised his Took side by exploring the mountainside.

Soon, though, Gandalf mounted the Eagle, and Bilbo mounted a smaller fledgling, and they both flew down to a large rock near a river. There was a house in the distance, which Gandalf made for after they both scrabbled off the rock and waved goodbye to the Eagles.

“Such majestic creatures,” Gandalf said as he watched them fly off, “They had much news to tell me.”

“About?”

“Oh, this and that, Bilbo Baggins. Mostly gossip they pick up from the Elves of Lorien and the Greenwood.”

“The usual, then,” Bilbo commented, and Gandalf couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know more about the ways of Elves than you ever had at the beginning of your journeys…”

“I know a lot about Dwarves, too. You should lead me to Rohan, or Gondor and I can be taught some things about Men,” Bilbo replied, smiling.

“You can learn all about them from the Men of Bree. I’m surprised you haven’t yet,” Gandalf said.

Bilbo shrugged, “I like Elves and Dwarves a bit more, I guess.”

Gandalf smiled knowingly, “They are a bit more interesting, I’ll admit. But Men have their own interesting history. You may meet some nice people in Dale or Esgaroth.”

“I would like to meet Bain,” Bilbo replied, “Or his progeny, if he’s no longer with us.”

The journey was quiet once more as they approached the house. The door opened and a great bear of a man smiled, “Gandalf. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“You have?” Gandalf asked. “I didn’t send anyone forward to announce my arrival… unless, in my old age, I have forgotten that I have…”

“No one came forward,” said another voice from behind Beorn, the name of the big man, “but someone came behind…”

Bilbo felt like the breath was knocked out of him, but he managed to squeak, “Thorin… Oakenshield?”


	6. Or, Many Meetings

Thorin Oakenshield smiled at Gandalf as Beorn led his way in to the great house. Bilbo looked away from the Dwarf as he went past, his breath returning to him in little increments as he was ushered in.

They stayed one night in Beorn’s home, eating and drinking and telling tales of adventures. Gandalf mainly spoke, but he talked a lot about Bilbo’s adventures, as the skinchanger was quite interested in a Hobbit who wasn’t in the Shire in a nice little hole in the ground. (The Took blood in Bilbo made a lot of sense, of course.)

Thorin was as quiet as Bilbo was, and he gave furtive looks to the Hobbit all through the night. When Beorn brought out the bedrolls and charged his guests to sleep, the Hoobit curled up with his back to the others and tried to force himself to sleep. He only became restless, and in the morning he was groggy during breakfast, and only truly woke up when the sun hit his face as they were all saying their goodbyes.

Bilbo and Gandalf had brought their ponies, and they had finally caught up with them from the Eyrie, and Thorin has his own pony too. They were brought from the pastures already packed and saddled.

As soon as the three travelers got to the Greenwood’s Old Road, Gandalf said his goodbyes.

“Where are you going?” Bilbo asked, panicked.

“I have some business West of the Misty Mountains, Bilbo Baggins. You must trust me that you are in good hands…”

Thorin was inwardly panicking as well. He thought that Gandalf would be coming with them, and he would act as a buffer between Bilbo and himself. But as they waved to the Wizard and saw him disappear into the shadows of the mountain, both Hobbit and Dwarf realized that they would have to speak to each other if they wanted anything at all.

They were silent, watching Gandalf trot away on his horse. Then Thorin turned to Bilbo, who had been searching Thorin’s face, and soon turned away when the Dwarf king turned to him.

“I, uhm…” Thorin said, trying to find the right words. “I apologize for my behavior at Rivendell, when we first met. I… I let my position go to my head.”

Bilbo nodded, clearing his throat, “I… umm… apologized at Rivendell, but I’ll-I’ll do it again. It was still my opinion on the matter but… I shouldn’t have been so hasty in judging you. Or…uh—uh… at least saying my judgments out loud to your face.”

Thorin nodded, but still thought he should not have come. It should have been Bofur or Gloin. Or even Fili and Kili!

‘I am an arrogant fool,’ he found himself thinking again.

The first leg of the journey was a long awkward silence, though when a pony stumbled on the path, or something to that end, they would have to speak, if only to apologize. On the last leg, there was a ferryman who pushed a large platform over the enchanted river. He was an Elf, and he spoke enough for both Thorin and Bilbo over the river. Bilbo stayed close to Myrtle, his pony, and calmed her when she panicked. She did not like going over the water.

Once over the river, there was still silence, but it was soon broken by the bustle of Esgaroth, and then by the Dwarves at the front door of Erebor.

The Dwarven Kingdom was a source of awe for Bilbo, and even as the ponies were taken off to an outdoor stable, and all of Bilbo’s friends swarmed around him, he still could not stop looking at the city built within the mountain.

Balin and the others took Bilbo to his rooms, which were indeed shaped like a hobbit-hole. Bilbo was amazed at the detail, and wondered aloud how they had done it.

“Your stories, mostly,” said Fili.

“Though I saw a bit of what it was like in your hole when we were there,” remarked Kili.

“And there are a great many books about Hobbits in our library,” Balin put in. “Recent acquirements, I might add.”

“All for me?” Bilbo asked.

“Thorin suggested it,” Kili said.

This threw Bilbo off guard. ‘He can’t… he can’t still love me… not… not _this_ much,’ he thought to himself, touching the wooden thresholds of the rooms and seeing the little pantry filled with food.

“There’s a market in Dale that we can take you to once a week to get that filled up, though you might want to come and have a drink with us every once and a while in the dining hall, and there the food will be served as well,” said Bombur, winking.

Bilbo smiled at his friends, and tried hugging them all at the same time, which just resulted in a fine pile of Dwarves and one very happy Hobbit.

But Balin soon had to return to Thorin’s side, and that was when the other eleven Dwarves went to do their duties as well. Bilbo was left alone to wander his temporary home, and then the city of Erebor itself.

***

All around Bilbo Baggins, over the next few weeks, the people had nothing bad to say about Thorin Oakenshield. He was a good leader, kind, handsome. The Men of Dale and Esgaroth remembered his valor and his strength, especially in taking back his home.

All of these warm words confused Bilbo even further. His first impression of Thorin had been wrong. And now here Bilbo was, looking over Erebor from the highest location and thinking to himself, ‘And I would have co-ruled over this place had I seen every part of Thorin…’

And then he shook his head, adding, ‘He did not show me his full self in Rivendell.’

And then, ‘And I did not even think about allowing myself into his life so I could see the goodness in him!’

Fili and Kili, thankfully, found Bilbo before Bilbo got too frustrated with himself, though.

“Something on you mind, little one?” asked Fili.

“I could have been Consort and lived here, instead of just visited…” Bilbo replied solemnly.

“You still could be,” said Kili.

“I don’t know your King that well to warrant becoming Consort…” Bilbo sighed, shaking his head sadly. “I haven’t even seen him since we arrived…”

“He has been quite busy. Even with Balin, it was never supposed to be just our uncle as sole ruler of this entire city,” Fili said, gesturing around him.

“Balin has had help, surely,” Bilbo cried.

“He does, but even with help, Thorin has been a bit… rough lately…” Kili said.

“Is that my fault?” Bilbo asked, eyebrows knitting in worry.

“Oh no,” replied Kili, slinging an arm around the shorter creature, “but something has been on Thorin’s mind, and his only release has been caring for this city, and that means more output so we can trade for food and supplies.”

“Erebor is not making enough?” Bilbo asked.

“We’re almost as we were before the dragon came,” Kili replied.

Bilbo nodded, “Then… what is the problem?”

“Our uncle works too hard,” Fili said, smiling sadly. “He always has overworked himself.”

Bilbo nodded, and the three became quiet as they looked over the hustle and bustle of the great city.

Finally, Fili broke the silence; “Dwalin says you are getting better in your sword craft.”

Dwalin had picked up Bilbo’s sword lessons while he had been at Erebor. Bilbo still wanted a way of defending himself on the road. He was a very practical adventurer that way.

“Aye. Though the sword he has me use is still too big,” Bilbo replied.

Kili and Fili laughed heartily, “We heard! That was the shortest sword we had! We give those to the little ones when they are old enough to begin sword craft!”

Bilbo scowled slightly, “Is this going somewhere, or did you just need a laugh?”

Fili put a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, “It was just small talk, little one.”

“But… now you need a sword of your own, that’s just for you…” added Kili.

“What?” Bilbo asked, “Are you going to make me a hobbit-sized sword?”

“Oh… not us, little one,” said Fili, grinning boyishly.

“Then… who?” Bilbo asked.

“We can’t tell you!” sang Kili, and both lads bolted away from Bilbo.

“Fili! Kili!” Bilbo called, “Tell me!”

“No!” they both shouted, and soon were gone.

Bilbo shook his head, smiling. Then he looked around. He really needed to find Thorin and have a talk with him…

***

Bilbo found Thorin a few days later, just as the Dwarf King was about to leave the city.

“King Oakenshield!” Bilbo called.

Thorin had just mounted a pony, but looked down at the Halfling from it. He was breathless as he asked, “Bilbo? What’s the matter?”

Bilbo’s thought process changed, “Wh-Where are you going?”

“I have… business… to discuss with Thranduil,” Thorin said, suddenly secretive.

Bilbo nodded, “Well… umm… I think we should talk… but… I guess that will have to wait.”

“Yes,” Thorin replied, a little embarrassed, “But… I promise I will give you time when I come back so you can speak your mind to me.”

Bilbo nodded, “Uhm. All right. Safe journeys.”

“Aye,” Thorin replied. “Yes, uhm, thank you.”

And with that, Thorin rode off toward the Greenwood, and Bilbo watched him until the trees swallowed him up.


	7. Or, Changes of the Heart

“Your Majesty?”

“Yes, Master Baggins.”

Thorin came back from the Elven Kingdom on the edge of the Greenwood four days later. Bilbo was reading in the library when he heard the news from one of the other Dwarves. He rushed down to the Front Door, and waited in the crowd for the excitement to wear down and for his chance to help Thorin remember that Bilbo wanted to speak to him.

That time came a little later in the evening.

“How was your trip?” asked the Hobbit, crooking his head to the side in genuine curiosity.

Thorin had to look away for a moment. It was the equivalent of biting his knuckle in extreme emotion. “It was, um, fine. You’re… doing well here?”

“Aye,” Bilbo replied. “Something the matter, Majesty?”

‘You of all people should know,’ thought Thorin, though he said, “Nothing. Um.”

There was a long silence between the two until Thorin shoved something toward the Halfling: a package, done up carefully in brown burlap and hearty twine.

Bilbo looked down at the package, “Ummm…”

“It’s for you.”

Bilbo nodded and pulled at the twine to undo the bow, then he paused, “If I accept this, I won’t be tied to you… like… like… you’re not asking me to marry you?”

Thorin looked at him, panicked, “No! No… this is… one of the steps of courtship. I want to… to do it right this time.”

Bilbo blushed and held the package to his chest, still unwrapped.

Thorin panicked, “You don’t have to accept is if you don’t want to!”

Bilbo started, but continued unwrapping the gift. Then he took a finely crafted sword out of the sheath that he found wrapped in the burlap. “Oh… this is… this is just my size…”

“Thranduil called it a letter opener, but… yes,” Thorin commented.

Bilbo laughed, “He’s never had to… what was Thranduil doing with it?”

“Blessing it with a little power,” Thorin replied, shrugging. “It… it will glow when there’s danger… mainly… in the presence of Orcs… may you never need to slay them.”

“May I never…” repeated Bilbo, in awe of his gift. “Thank… thank you. I… I accept this gift and… and you… you courting me. Properly.”

Thorin’s eyebrows shot up, but he nodded, “Okay then… good. Good.”

Bilbo breathed in slowly before he stepped closer to the Dwarf King, pushing up in his tiptoes to kiss the Dwarf’s cheek quickly. He stepped back to the look of shock on Thorin’s face.

“Oh… sorry. Does that go against proper Dwarf courting rules?” Bilbo asked, pensive.

“No… not really. We do not usually get so intimate in the beginning, though,” replied Thorin, “What… what does a kiss like that mean in Hobbit culture?”

“A kiss on the cheek means some level of affection, mostly between… um… chosen partners,” Bilbo replied slowly. “But we Hobbits kiss one another all the time whether we’re suitors or family. We’re… more informal. I apologize.”

“No, don’t,” said Thorin quickly, stepping closer to the Halfling. “I must respect your culture as well as you respecting mine. I want… I want us to have a comfortable courtship… Just—“

“—be careful, yes,” Bilbo finished, looking up at him. “At least we were alone.”

“Yes… Dwarves are more private in courting than Hobbits, it seems,” Thorin pointed out.

“We have a lot to learn about each other,” said Bilbo, “But I’m willing to learn everything I can, and wait for you.”

“That’s… umm… good,” Thorin replied, then gestured to the sword, “Be sure and tell Dwalin you’ll be practicing with that from now on. It’s all right if he knows it’s from me.”

Bilbo nodded, and then turned to go.

“Bilbo?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo turned back to him.

“Didn’t you have something to discuss with me?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo smiled, “Seems we had the same thing on our mind. I guess great minds think alike.”

***

“It was you two, wasn’t it?”

Kili and Fili flashed twin grins at one another, and then at Bilbo. “His Majesty’s idea, we just slipped out some information,” said the blonde lad.

“And Uncle took the bait,” added the darker haired lad.

***

But Bilbo was fine with Thorin courting him. Dwarf courtship was quite different from Hobbit courtship, but there were some similarities. They tried to mix the two ways together, though the Hobbit was still only allowed to touch the King of the Dwarves in private, and only on the face and upper body (and _never_ on the lips). Hobbits were a bit looser in their courtship, but Bilbo didn’t want to offend Thorin. But it was quite nice, all the same. They ate dinner together, went on walks, and gave each other gifts. The gifts were most extraordinary, at least the ritual for giving. Hobbits tended to make daisy chains and give their beloved flowers or food, while Dwarves made things.

Bilbo was given a belt to tie the sword around his waist, as well as armor made out of mithril.

“I am not going to war any time soon,” said Bilbo to Balin one afternoon at tea.

“It is custom to want to protect your beloved. I made my wife plenty of weapons that she has never had to use.”

“But you made her jewelry as well?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes, laddie,” replied the King’s advisor, “But are you really the type to want jewelry?”

Bilbo huffed, “When I was a lad with the other children we didn’t care if we came home with flowers in our hair, or snapdragons on our ears.”

“Would you like me to send out subliminal messages to my King about making you something other than protective wear?”

“A vase or something would be nice,” said the Hobbit, huffing. Then he remembered his manners, “I… I do appreciate the things he has given me. I’m sure they’re, ah, handy. But… it’s all a bit morbid to me, like he’s preparing me for battle. I’ve never had to fight in my life… except Dwalin, and that’s mostly practice…”

Balin nodded. Then asked, “What made you change your mind about our dear King, little one?”

Bilbo looked at his Dwarven friend, but as he thought about his answer, he smiled, “Because even though I rejected him, he gave me a second chance. He still wanted to court me even though we had been terrible to one another in the beginning. He taught me that… first impressions are just first impressions, and they aren’t the only impression you should think about.”

“Everyone deserves second chances, then?” Balin asked.

“And third, and fourth. They deserve a number of chances, especially if they keep coming back to you and they keep showing you other parts of themselves…” Bilbo said.

Balin nodded, smiling, “You’re too good for him, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo crossed his arms, “I’m not ‘too good’ for anybody, Balin.”

Balin put up his arms in surrender, and that was that.

***

It was maybe two months into Bilbo’s stay at Erebor, and one month since Thorin and Bilbo had begun their courtship of one another, when Gandalf reappeared in Bilbo’s life once more.

Thorin and Bilbo were rushed to a private room as Gandalf chuckled lowly to himself.

“The Sackville-Bagginses have decided to leave Bag-End,” said Gandalf, pleased.

He hadn’t even asked about what was going on in Erebor before he blurted out this news.

Bilbo was at first shocked, and then somewhat pleased. But he was still conflicted, “What… what made them change their minds?” he asked carefully, eyes ever watchful of Thorin’s face. The Dwarf King’s face conveyed nothing that Bilbo could recognize, however.

“I suppose the fact that they had disappearing rats,” was the Wizard’s reply, “But the rats are gone now, I suppose, and the house is empty once more and you’re more than welcome to go home.”

“Yes,” said Thorin in a monotonous voice, “I suppose you can, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo gulped, “But I don’t want to,” he said meekly.

Thorin glared at him, and Bilbo’s heart caught in his throat, “That statement lacked the conviction.”

“No, Thorin, I don’t—“

“It’s impossible for you to stay here when you home and your precious Shire are now welcome to you once more,” Thorin growled. “Never mind your friends here and your commitments…”

Bilbo fingered the belt that held his sword (named Sting for the way it had felt when the end had pierced his flesh the first time he had touched the actual blade), and then the mithril shirt under his white shirt and waistcoat. Then he began to finger each of the brass buttons Thorin had made him only two weeks ago and presented by sewing them on his waistcoat one evening.

“Thorin, I…” but Thorin cut him off by leaving the room.

Bilbo looked at Gandalf and said, “Well… if he’s going to be like that, then,” he wiped at one of his eyes, which were wet, “Then I’ll go with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I just made myself sad.
> 
> Also, please don't kill me.


	8. Or, There And Back Again

Bilbo and Gandalf slipped away quite quickly after that, Bilbo being even sneakier than he really had to be. Gandalf said not a word to him or any Dwarf that they met from the Front door to the stables: he knew Bilbo was somehow hurting at Thorin’s behavior.

On the journey through the Greenwood Bilbo was still quiet, and Gandalf didn’t ask any questions of the Halfling. He had a feeling he had ruined something very special to Bilbo, and to Thorin too. When he asked how the Hobbit and Thorin had got on over the two months Gandalf had been away, Bilbo bit back tears and replied, “It doesn’t matter now. He’s probably reverted back to that arrogant prick I met back in Rivendell.”

“He was starting to get a bit possessive of you,” Gandalf pointed out, “And you… allowed it.”

“Yes,” Bilbo replied. “But I wounded his pride unknowingly, just by being the home-loving,” here he choked on the words a bit, “Hobbit that I am.”

“Reverting back to his first impression of you simply because he was shocked,” Gandalf replied, nodding sagely.

“Or because he thought that’s what I really wanted. But if he’s going to be an arrogant sod, I don’t need him,” Bilbo replied, wiping his hand over his face.

Gandalf said nothing, and the journey to Beorn’s house was silent. And the journey from Beorn’s house to Rivendell was silent as well, with only Bilbo’s quiet sobs heard from behind the Wizard.

Finally, at Rivendell, Bilbo broke down at the sight of Elrond and the hall where he and Thorin had originally met.

***

“Gandalf, where will you go?” asked Elrond.

Little Arwen was sitting on Bilbo’s bed, stroking his hair and singing old Elvish lullabies to him as her father and Gandalf talked quietly at the threshold of the room.

“I will try and knock some sense into Thorin. I realize now that Thorin might have not thought about what would happen if the Sackville-Bagginses had vacated Bilbo’s home,” said Gandalf.

Elrond nodded, “He thought that the Halfling would be at Erebor infinitely, that the Sackville-Bagginses would keep him there at Erebor long enough for Thorin to make Bilbo his Consort.”

“Dwarf courtships are long. And the other person can back out as long as it was their choice to do so. So Thorin wouldn’t be able to do anything if Bilbo had decided to leave him. Perhaps he was afraid even in the beginning. Bilbo Baggins has rejected him once before,” Gandalf mused.

“So fear comes into the equation, as well as pride and prejudice and lousy first impressions,” said Elrond. “So you will return to Erebor… and I?”

“You take care of the Halfling. His heart is sick,” Gandalf told the Elf, “I shall try and dispatch some of his friends from Erebor to comfort him, though I don’t believe Thorin will do much good.”

“His Majesty’s nephews, perhaps,” Elrond replied, “They are always seeking fun and making people laugh.”

Gandalf nodded, “Take care of him in the mean time.” And he made to go.

“I shall,” Elrond replied, but the old man was gone.

Arwen turned to her father. Bilbo was asleep now. “Daddy, I want Master Baggins to be happy again…”

Elrond studied his daughter’s childlike face, even though her eyes conveyed that she was much older than a child and had lived a long time and seen a lot of things in her life. “I know, darling,” he said softly. “This mess will be cleaned up, and we’ll be celebrating a wedding before you know it.”

***

When Kili and Fili finally arrived, Bilbo was out of bed, though still in a robe. He was playing with kittens in a nearby garden with little Arwen.

“Oh, a fine young lass getting him out of bed,” said Kili, patting the top of the Elf girl’s head.

“He isn’t some pining lady in a romance novel,” Arwen replied. “Though he did get his heart broken by a brooding young man…”

“A plot straight out of one of those novels,” Fili said, nodding his head. His older brother stared straight at him with a worried look and he shrugged, “I was bored last time we were in Rivendell and I just… found one of them lying on the floor of the library. I don’t know who in Rivendell would read such a thing…”

Arwen shrugged, “The Women of Esgaroth, or Bree, perhaps. Maybe even Dale. We’ve had people come up from Rohan and Gondor, too.”

Bilbo cleared his throat, “As entertaining as this discussion is…” he said, and then threw one arm around Kili, and another arm around Fili in a strange group hug. Fili and Kili moved in closer to complete the hug and make it less uncomfortable. “Hello, boys.”

“Hello to you too. We’re glad to find you in a better state,” Fili said.

“Gandalf told us you were in a bad way when he left…” Kili added.

“He was,” said Arwen. “But time heals all wounds. You took you time getting here.”

“Oi, missy,” Kili said, breaking away from the hug, “Gandalf had to nearly fight his way in, him being the one to break the news of Bilbo’s situation to them. Once he made his peace with Thorin he was allowed in, and after he told of the situation here, all of Bilbo’s friends had to vouch for him before our Uncle would see reason.”

“It took a while for us all,” Fili added. “He sent us on to Rivendell to comfort you, Bilbo, should you need it.”

“And he couldn’t come himself?” Bilbo asked, getting a bit peeved again.

“He was afraid you’d hate him. He wanted us to apologize for him…” Kili said. “But… we can take you back to Erebor so he can apologize for himself…”

“Not right now,” Bilbo said, leaning down again to play with the kittens, who had been nipping at his ankles for lack of attention. “You’re welcome to stay here until I am ready…”

“Of course,” Fili said, kneeling down with his brother to watch as Arwen and Bilbo laughed over the baby animals. The mother cat soon came back, and that was when the four left the garden and went in for afternoon tea.

***

Kili extended a couple pieces of parchment out to Bilbo. “Here.”

“What’s this?” Bilbo asked.

“It’s a letter,” Fili replied. “Thorin wrote it to you. Kili must’ve forgot to give it to you.”

Bilbo clutched the letter in his hand and stared at the brothers.

“It pretty much reiterates what he told us to say to you, though he spent a long time writing it, so it might say more,” said Kili.

“Give it a chance, little one,” Fili told the Halfling softly.

Bilbo nodded and walked back to his room where he got up on his bed and unfolded the letter.

_“My dear Master Baggins,”_ it read, “ _We parted in anger, and I apologize profusely for that. I hadn’t realized that your relatives might give your house back to you, and it jarred me to hear that they had. I had thought that our courtship might extend out to the normal Dwarf timeline. But obviously I was wrong, and you had a home to get back to._

_I want you to remember your time at Erebor favorably, so I have written this letter to apologize for my behavior and ask you for forgiveness. I want you to be able to tell the good parts of your adventures, and I hope my apology makes our time together one of the better stories. I owe you and your future family that much._

_Please visit again, at anytime. You are welcome here at Erebor, should you wish to have another of your adventures._

_Forever yours, etc._

_Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain_ ”

Bilbo looked out his window at the flowers blooming and wondered how the Shire was doing. Then he read the letter again.

And again.

And again.

Then he wrote a letter to his cousin Drogo Baggins and told him the house was his, for his son Frodo when he was ready to move on (such an adventurous, solitary person, even as a child). He ran to Elrond’s hall and asked if the Elf could send the letter to the Shire, to Drogo Baggins at Brandybuck Hall. Then, with that done, he sought out Fili and Kili.

“When can we be off to Erebor?” he asked of the brothers.

Kili grinned at Fili, and vice versa.

Bilbo was going home.


	9. Or, Home

Thorin didn’t always sit on his throne. He had in the beginning, when he and his people had taken Erebor back from the dragon. He had when the Elves and Men from the area visited, but he never just sat there, brooding.

“He’s been like that for weeks,” Balin told Gandalf.

The old Wizard shook his head, “Of course he has. He never thought Bilbo would leave him…”

Balin nodded, “We were all shocked. We thought Bilbo was in love with our King…”

Gandalf smiled, but very faintly, “He was. He _is_. Seems they are pining for one another. I left Bilbo in Rivendell, and he was sick in bed. Heartsick, I should say.”

Balin sighed again, “Then why did he leave?”

“Thorin might have said some harsh words to him in his shock…” Gandalf replied, nodding sagely as he did. “I wish I had never mentioned the Shire. But how was I to know that the King and the Hobbit had been courting? I may have been too rash with my news. An old mind, I have; I sometimes forget my manners…”

“It’s not all your fault,” Balin replied, “Thorin helped, and let’s not forget Bilbo Baggins, too.”

The two older folks left their perch, looking down from the third floor at the dejected King of Erebor. They moved their conversation to the library.  
***

Meanwhile, Kili, Fili, and Bilbo were just getting to the Front Door of Erebor. Bilbo smiled up at the two stone guardians, then he glanced down at something in his hand, smiling. He was finally home.

***

Fili called Balin and Gandalf out of their conversation, out of breath, telling them that he and his brother were home, that Bilbo came back with them, and something was going on in the throne room that the two older gentlemen should go and see.

They hustled out of the library and towards the opening to the great throne room, where a little Hobbit was approaching a shocked-looking Dwarven King.

“Thorin Oakenshield!” Bilbo shouted in a reprimanding tone, Kili looking on in shock at the Hobbit’s actions toward his Uncle and the King of Erebor. It seemed like Bilbo had yelled the King’s name before Balin and Gandalf had arrived, too.

“Bilbo…” Thorin said, and then glared off to the side, though his blush exposed his real feeling, even as he said, “What made you come back? ”

“You did, you idiot,” Bilbo replied, loud enough for everyone near to hear him. Several Dwarves gasped, including Fili from upstairs, and Kili, who was only a few paces behind the Hobbit.

Thorin turned back to Bilbo, shocked at his conduct to a _King_. Bilbo flushed at Thorin’s hot gaze, but stepped forward boldly, holding up the something in his hand: it was a tiny star-shaped flower. He got down on his knee, accompanied suddenly by even more gasps and some squeals from the women in the area.

“I know Dwarf courtships are long, but Hobbits know almost instantly when it’s time to propose, and now is the best time for me,” Bilbo said, bowing his head slightly. “So, just so I know we’re on the same page,” he looked up now, “will you marry me, Thorin son of Thrain Oakensheild, King Under the Mountain, savior of the Men of Dale and Esgaroth, and friend of Thranduil Elfking of Greenwood?”

Thorin stood, “You forgot something in that list, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo stared at him with fire in his eyes, waiting for Thorin to go on.

Thorin knelt down on one knee, taking the flower from the Hobbit and placing it in his belt, “You forgot Consort of Bilbo son of Bungo Baggins, Hobbit and Consort Under the Mountain…”

Bilbo’s breathing hitched, but he stood, bowing his head. Thorin soon stood as well, tall and strong as any King should be.

“You forgot Beloved,” Bilbo suddenly said, finally looking in Thorin’s face, at his smiling eyes. “Beloved Consort of Bilbo son of Bungo Baggins, Hobbit and Consort Under the Mountain.”

Thorin pulled Bilbo to the throne, settling him on his lap. “I don’t need to announce what just happened, citizens of Erebor! From this day forward, you now have Bilbo, Consort and Husband to the King!”

And everyone cheered, even old Balin and Gandalf, who were the loudest of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! I'm sorry for the delay. I got distracted. But, here's the ending, and it's a happy one, as you all must have guessed.
> 
> Thanks for sticking by me! You all are awesome!
> 
> -V


End file.
